The Sky loves his Cloud
by Baka-Waka
Summary: Tsuna discovers he loves his Cloud very much. After all the cloud is always with the sky. 1827


Ok, so this is my first fic, be gentle ok? Ha ha, just kidding but please no hate comments.

**Pairing: **Hibari Kyoya and Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Disclamer: **I think we all know I don't own KHR.

* * *

Tsuna slumped to the ground, looking at his feet with a thoughtful frown. He shifted, pressing his back against the wall and furrowed his eyebrows, a clear sign he was troubled. The Vongola Demico sighed and closed his eyes. He really didn't know what to think. About the whole thing and his feelings.

He froze when he heard a rustle of cloth before all was silent. He sat still for a moment, feeling the piercing glare on his slumped form. The brunette slowly opened his eyes and looked up, not very surprised to see the infamous Hibari Kyoya standing before him with his trademark murder glare. He braced for the feelings of fear to overwhelm him but nothing came.

For some reason Hibari hadn't attacked him yet either.

Their eyes locked; steely blue and chocolate brown. Not surprisingly Tsuna was the one that broke eye contact after a few moments, but not for the reason Hibari thought.

Instead of getting to his feet and running, begging not to be bitten to death by the prefect, he closed his eyes and threw his head back to face the blue sky. He released a loud sigh and opened his eyes slightly, face oddly blank.

"Mou Hibari-san…"

He received no response, not like he expected one from the violent Cloud Guardian.

"I think I've been dumped…" He informed, voice not anywhere near sad like one would expect. "Though we were never going out in the fir-"

"You think I care herbivore?" Hibari hissed coldly and Tsuna could feel the cool metal of a tonfa pressed against his throat. Tsuna didn't look away from the sky.

"Of course not Hibari-san." He said simply.

Hibari blinked before frowning and stepping back slightly to look at the smaller male suspiciously. He did not put his tonfa away though but Tsuna didn't seem to care. "Then why are you telling me this?" He asked in the same emotionless voice as always but he felt irritatingly curious as to why the stupid little herbivore was telling him all this when it was obvious he didn't care. He was more curious however, about why he didn't run away in fear like he usually would. Too sad that he'd got 'dumped'?

Silence engulfed the pair as Tsuna appeared to be thinking the answer over.

"…Because the cloud is always there to listen to the sky."

Hibari frowned, eyebrows furrowing together slightly. "What?"

Tsuna seemed to brighten a little as he looked at Hibari, a small smile on his face. "The cloud and the sky are always together, even when they aren't visible."

Hibari looked visibly annoyed now. "The clouds are not always there, there are no clouds in the sky right now." He didn't seem to notice that Tsuna wasn't really talking about the actually sky and clouds. "What does that have to do with anything?" He snapped.

Tsuna smiled softly and stood, brushing his pants off. "It would make sense that the sky would tell the cloud its problems right? And the cloud shields the sky."

Hibari's glare returned and he started to think he should just bite the damned Tuna. "What are you talking about?"

Tsuna took a step closer to the tense prefect. "The sky just didn't know it, until now."

Hibari's glare intensified and he revealed his other tonfa.

"That's the reason why the sky isn't sad when he finds out he's been dumped, because he didn't actually love the person. He loved the cloud all along, the one that always appeared to help when he was in trouble." He stopped in front of the confused male.

"The sky loves his cloud."

"Wh-"Hibari was cut off when Tsuna quickly leaned up to kiss Hibari (cliché). Hibari's eyes widened and his brilliant mind didn't seem to function correctly at the moment. They both heard the clinking of metal hitting the ground and Tsuna pulled away, smiling softly at his Cloud before running away, knowing Hibari was most likely going to try and kill him. If that happened he might need Reborn by his side, though he doubted the infant would help much. Hell the small hitman would probably provoke Hibari more. But the risk was worth it, it may be slow but the sky was going to capture the ever elusive cloud.

Tsuna grinned, looking up at the blue sky. His eyes brightened when he spotted a cloud in the clear blue sky. It may have been small, but it was there nonetheless.

The cloud was always there, it was just no one ever noticed.

**.**

**.**

It took Hibari an hour to figure out that the brave little Tuna wasn't talking about the actual sky and clouds.

"I'm going to bite him to death." He hissed, but his voice didn't seem to hold the normal amount of venom it usually did.

Stupid stupid Tuna.

* * *

A/N: So it should be obvious that the one that 'dumped' Tsuna was Kyoko right? He found out she was dating someone, just to clear that up. And I know this is probably highly OCC but that's ok for your first story right?

Anyway I thought it'd be kinda interesting to have Tsuna pursue Hibari instead of the other way around. Or am I the only one that thinks like that?

Reviews are very much welcome.


End file.
